


Amputee Club

by SummerArtist4Life, tatitex1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Blindness, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerArtist4Life/pseuds/SummerArtist4Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatitex1/pseuds/tatitex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After incidents upon incidents already left them more broken than they were to begin with, eight high school students have to uncover the mystery behind their parents' deaths and maybe even behind their own accidents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014: Lucy Heartfilia

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO!!! I'm very excited to have finally gotten an account on Archive of My Own and am also very excited to be finally posting this! It's an AU that my buddy (whom I call Gajeel and in return calls me Erza) came up with a few months ago. Although, I came up with the whole idea of the plot while she came up with a few of the villains and a few of the *cough* lovely things that will happen to our beloved characters. So! Without further adue, I present Amputee Club!

August 17th, 2014  
Magnolia, Fiore inside of the high school, Fiore Academy

 

**Ring**

 

**Ring**

 

**Ring**

 

It was the end of the first day of the second week of my freshman year at the ever-so-impressive Fiore Academy, home of the first ever school class system.

I was fifteen, and recently just transferred out of Class D to Class A the month before.

When I first arrived in the classroom, everyone looked at me a little funny. I didn't exactly know how to fit in since I came from a lower class in the school. I would freeze up if I talked to anyone so, my shyness got the best of me. Safe to say that I didn't make many friends during that time.

Yet, it doesn't matter. Making friends isn't part of my goal to succeed.

As soon as I graduate, I'm going to write books, just like the stories Mama used to tell me when I was little.

That is my ultimate goal, the life I was going to live by.

 

 

_Unfortunately, that wasn't what was exactly going to happen..._

 

 

My cousin, the ginger playboy of the new freshman class, Loke, was supposed to wait for me at the front gate to take me home.

He wasn't there.

He took his best friend, Aries, to go get ice cream.

I ended up walking home by myself, occasionally checking the time on my phone.

4:56.

The light changes and I begin walking.

I saw a car approach but, I didn't panic.

It was a red light for him. That meant that he had to stop.

However, he didn't stop and instead went faster. The car wasn't slowing down.

I picked up the pace and began to sprint across the street.

In that split second, life as I knew it would change forever.

* * *

 

The next thing I remember was being inside of the hospital and seeing my cousin holding my hand.

**The _only_ hand I had left.**

 


	2. 2010: Natsu Dragneel

December 14th, 2010  
Crocus, Fiore

 

I was looking for him: the man with the bright red hair. My real father.

For as long as I can remember, I lived with my mother and my older brother, who was four years older than I was. It was a rather peaceful time, now that I look back upon it.

My father was the only one who wasn't in the picture yet, I knew who he was. When I turned ten, my mother showed me a picture once of when our family was together.

The bright red hair was what caught my eye. It was long bright red hair in a low ponytail and a powerful grin on his face. My mother claimed that I got my smile from him.

For the rest of that year, I was desperate to meet him. My brother noticed this and he supported my decision to convince Mom to take us to meet our father.

I was turning eleven that day.

* * *

 

 

 

I could've never imagined that it wouldn't go to plan.

 

The pain was something I could never tolerate.

 

The screams my brother and I made as we started to fall out of the sky.

 

**SLICE**

 

Blood splashed across my brother's face.

 

My blood.

 

**SLICE**

 

More blood.

 

I can't breathe. Am I drowning or falling? I can't tell

 

It was probably the most painful thing that an eleven-year-old could ever take in his life.

 

And there was so much blood...

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, I got to meet him: **_In pieces_**.


	3. 2013: Gray Fullbuster

July 17th, 2013  
Mt. Haboke, Fiore

 

I finished middle school when I turned fourteen that year. That meant that it would be two months without Erza's lectures and Natsu's annoying face.

The first week of summer break, Dad told me that my family and I would go to a ski resort to beat the heat.

My mother and my father and even my godmother had been saving up the whole year just to surprise me with the ski trip.

It was going to be the best summer yet.

Well... Yeah, no...

* * *

 

 

The ski trip itself wasn't the problem. I was the problem.

I was just a kid then, really. I was your normal stubborn ass kid who never listened to a word anyone ever told him.

During a part of that trip, I got bored racing my idiot cousin and tired of my other cousin beating me in every race.

Eventually, I came off of the safe path and wandered around the mountain. It seemed okay at the time.

I came across a rock wall and decided to climb up. After finding out from my cousins that I didn't meet up with them at the bottom, my parents and my godmother went out searching for me. My parents found me first, midway up that wall.

There was shouting and I was too stubborn to come down on my own so, my dad decided to come and get me.

God, why didn't I just go down the damn wall?

I kept trying to go up and pressed my foot on a loose rock.

All of a sudden, the wall began to break. I heard my dad shout my name as a huge rock fell on me. Blood was bashing against my head just as hard as those rocks were.

And slowly, the world started to turn black, my mother's scream was the last thing I heard before I came down on impact.

* * *

 

 

By the time I came to, I couldn't even hold my godmother as I cried onto her. **I only had _one_ hand, after all**.

 


	4. 2007: Juvia Lockser

January 15th, 2007  
Clover Town, Fiore

 

Juvia was very little then, only eight years old.

Juvia's father passed away when she was a baby so, Juvia only had Mama. And when Juvia was really little, she always saw her Mama be the happiest in the rain, which Juvia hated most. Mama said that it reminded her of Juvia's father. So, all Juvia did was make her dolls and so she could make Mama smile.

One day, Mama said that she and Juvia were going away. They were going to live in a place called Crocus with a friend Mama knows.

Juvia didn't understand why she and Mama had to move away from Magnolia all of a sudden but, she decided not to ask much about it and give Mama trouble.

She was going to terribly miss Gajeel-kun though. Gajeel-kun is like Juvia's big brother, who always looked out for Juvia.

Mama told her that she would have to take the train to get to her new home in a place called Clover Town.

Gajeel-kun never admitting to crying when I told him that I was going. At least, until he began crying on Juvia's shoulder and Juvia gave him a big hug.

After saying goodbye to Gajeel-kun and her auntie and uncle, Juvia and Mama had to go onto the train.

* * *

 

 

Juvia actually liked the train.

The place she and Mama stayed in was pretty large and even had space so Juvia could make some more dolls.

Yet, Mama had a face on, the kind Juvia notices when Mama was uneasy.

It turned out that Mama's uneasy feeling turned out to be true.

* * *

 

Juvia had her hand out the window to feel the wind. Why was the wind so fast?

 

Why is there smoke all of a sudden?

 

Why can't Juvia can't feel her legs?

 

WHY CAN'T JUVIA MOVE?!

* * *

 

 

Juvia and Mama never made it to Clover Town.

Instead, Juvia came back to Gajeel-kun, crying as hard as the rain Mama loved so much.

**Sitting in the wheelchair she can never escape again.**


	5. 2008: Gajeel Redfox

February 13th, 2008  
Magnolia, Fiore

It was the day before my eleventh birthday. I felt like the luckiest kid in the whole world.

My dad, who's the coolest dad ever, is a cop in the Magnolia Homicide Department.

My godfather, who's also pretty cool, works with him as his deputy.

And my mom... Wow, my mom... My mother is the prettiest lady to ever live on the planet. Or at least, that's what Dad and Papa Lily told me to always say.

I really was a lucky kid.

But, it was only supposed to be just the day before I turned eleven.

* * *

 

 

Mom took me to the park to play around for a bit. We had time to spare before we go to pick up my sister from therapy.

It was then when I met a rather curious kitten. I loved cats. She had sleek black hair and huge green eyes. She was a very pretty cat and all I wanted to do was to go pet her but, she ran from me.

I was curious to see where the pretty kitten had run off to. I was only a kid though.

 

Why did I have to go chase that cat?

 

The kitten had run onto the empty sidewalk.

I ran after the creature.

Just when I was about to catch it, I heard my mother scream my name in fear.

How did I get into the street?

My mother suddenly grabbed me and held me as tight as she could.

 

What happened next...

 

Would haunt me for the rest of my life.

 

**CRASH**

 

* * *

 

I cried when I had to go to my father and tell him that I'd get revenge somehow. **Although, it really was all _my_ fault.**

 


	6. 2005: Levy McGarden

September 29th, 2005  
Crocus, Fiore

Before everything happened, my mother used to tell me bedtime stories so that I could sleep at night.

Those stories were about princesses who rescued the princes from danger. I loved the fact that girls could be so fearless and strong for the ones they want to protect. I admired that.

Yeah... Those stories were always my favorite.

Since I was so small and much shorter than all the other kids my age, I felt like I could never do things like fight dragons or save kingdoms like the girls in the books.

But, my mother...

 

She always told me the shorter, the better.

 

Because guess what?

 

She was pretty short too.

* * *

 

 

I was little when it happened.

I barely started grade school.

I was only six.

From what I can recall, I had a special show-and-tell day at school and I was really excited about it.  there were these large men, three of them, who said that they worked for my parents. At the time, I wasn't surprised. My parents are somewhat rich and famous known writers and all kinds of people work for them.

One day, I wanted to live up to their legacy as a writer too.

That was the plan I wanted to follow. Even at a young age, I knew that this is what I truly wanted.

At the end of school, the men came and took me from the front gate. I cried from them grabbing me too harshly. I was suddenly thrown into a black van and all I could do was hold onto the stuffed blue rabbit that I had brought for show-and-tell.

Since I was a child, I didn't know any better so, I thought that they were playing a game to scare me.

I didn't like the game they were playing.

Especially when they pulled out the knife.

* * *

 

 

It turns out that they wanted my parent's money so, they decided to hold me for ransom.

My memory was foggy at this point. I was going in and out of consciousness from losing so much blood. I could barely keep the grip on my blue rabbit, who was slowly turning purple from the red puddle he was in.

The only thing I could remember before waking up in the hospital was a shout.

 

And a gunshot.

 

* * *

 

 

And that was the end. They left me to die. **No mama, no bedtime stories, and no hand.**


	7. 2007: Erza Scarlet

March 17th, 2007  
Undisclosed Location somewhere in Sun Village, Fiore

A long time ago, a young girl was kidnapped because of her scarlet red hair...

* * *

 

 

I was so young then...

To think that just two years before then, I lived with my beloved mother and father in our home in Magnolia.

My mother was the head of my family's dojo, where I trained to be the best that I could be. My father supported me all the way, even though he had no experience with fighting whatsoever.

Still...

Life takes away what you love.

* * *

 

 

At the age of seven, I had to grow up a little faster than most my age.

My parents were slaughtered before my eyes to defend me. I had failed to protect them. I failed as their daughter.

After my parents were killed, I was kidnapped and taken somewhere far away from my home to be a slave laborer for a very dark group of people. I seemed to quickly adopt this harsh lifestyle though and even managed to make some friends, children younger than me who were in the same situation as I.

This time... I had to protect them. I will not let those bright-eyed blushing kids suffer the same fate as my parents.

The day I turned nine years old, those kids and I tried to plan an escape. At first, it seemed like it was going to work.

 

 

_It **failed**._

 

 

We were caught.

 

I remember crying, begging to spare their lives but, fate is a cruel thing.

 

**BANG**

 

One was shot dead.

 

**BANG**

 

Another.

 

**BANG**

 

Those kids were executed by me, one by one.

* * *

 

 

**And suddenly, half of my world became _dark_.**

 


	8. 2014: Jellal Fernandez

July 14th, 2014  
Hargeon, Fiore

My family was actually a lot smaller than most people thought. Sure, there were my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez but, people usually took the triplet thing to a fault.

Yes, there were three of us once. We were known as Jellal, Siegrain, and Mystogan.

I, Jellal, was the eldest of the three and was the more responsible one.

Siegrain was stuck in the middle and the more confident one.

Mystogan was the youngest and the shyest of us three.

Yet, we stuck together like glue. I mean, what are brothers for?

* * *

 

 

It was a time before we would begin our junior year of high school. The three of us were sixteen and getting pretty pumped up for our seventeenth next month.

Our family spent a vacation in Hargeon for a little while before we would head back to Magnolia. In order to get home though, we had to go through the mountain pass. So, driving was the only way to get through the pass and Siegrain gets sick on trains so... Limited options.

As usual, I had to sit in the middle of Siegrain and Mystogan to keep them from fighting. _And_ , as usual, that doesn't really stop them from arguing about some childish card game that Mystogan kicked Siegrain's ass in.

They sure know how to suffocate people though... I fucking hate being in the middle...

Mom eventually saw my distress and shouted at them to be quiet so Dad could drive in peace.

But, that doesn't stop them! So, they continue yelling at each other. God, they just wouldn't shut up!

Dad even started screaming for a second to shout at my brothers.

Lights blared in the front, growing bigger as the car traveled down the road.

 

It was then when I realized-

 

 

But by then...

 

 

It was too late...

 

 

"Dad! Keep your eyes on the road-"

 

**CRASH**

* * *

 

 

I barely remember the actual hit but, tumbling down...

I remember going down, hearing my mother cry and my brothers screaming. My father was painstakingly silent as we began to crash further and further down the hill.

The sound of glass breaking on the sides and trees crashing against the sides of the car, again and again.

Finally, there was a tree even larger than the rest and the last sound of glass shattered.

 

It was suddenly dark.

 

There was burning pain where my eyes were. It was... Excruciating, like they were on fire.

 

Wait a moment...

 

It was too dark to be nighttime.

 

Why is it dark?

 

Why is it too quiet?

 

"Siegrain! Mystogan!" I screamed the names of my brothers but, I couldn't hear a thing.

No one made a noise.

Little did I know that it was because they were all dead.

* * *

 

 

"I can't see you! Where are you?!"

"SIEGRAIN! MYSTOGAN! MOM, DAD!"

**"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"**

 


	9. 2015: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four transfer students walk in front of Fiore Academy, baring their scars fiercely for all to see.

August 4, 2015  
Magnolia, Fiore in front of Fiore Academy

 

There were four different people that entered Fiore Academy's High School building that morning.

All of them were broken, slightly in pieces and not going to come back together anytime soon. But, we are going to start with two siblings.

Now, they weren't actually siblings, obviously. Unfortunately, let's just say that the sister can't get around easily and the brother has some trusting issues so, they match pretty well.

A police patrol car parks at the front of the entrance to the academy and out pops a tall and a rather muscular male wearing a leather jacket and gloves in eighty-degree weather cause why not? He sighs, slamming the car door as gently as he can as he goes around to the back to retrieve a silver wheelchair that was covered with stickers of Captain America and Deadpool. He slicks his long black hair from his face as he finally got the wheelchair open and he opened the door for the female.

She was perhaps a year younger than he was but, don't get me wrong, she is the queen of her brother. Nothing about him ever gets passed her. Except for the fact that she can't go anywhere on her own cause, she has no fucking legs. Anyway, the male smirks and she giggles. He picks her up and places her in the wheelchair as she fondles with her sticker of Captain America.

"I still don't get how you like him so much. I mean, I get Deadpool. He's a badass motherfucker but, Captain America? The douche kinda broke the Avengers apart in the latest movie. Besides, everyone knows that Bucky is way better." the male groans as he gives the backpack as blue as her hair to her.

"Juvia likes Captain America so, Gajeel-kun can shut the fuck up about Juvia's stickers and go tell Metalicana-san goodbye." the blue-haired Juvia sassily retorts as Gajeel groans as the window to the driver's side lowers.

Gajeel's father was called Metalicana Redfox. He is a police officer who works and has been working since Gajeel was born in Magnolia's homicide department. He was the head of that department. According to Gajeel, his father was an asshole. Since Gajeel's mother died, Metalicana seemed to lose some kind of touch with his son that he hasn't been able to get back ever since. He was definitely his father's son though. They had the same build, the same facial structure, except Gajeel had his mother's red eyes and Metalicana's once black hair started to turn gray in the ponytail along with the shine in his old dark eyes.

"BYE, DAD" Gajeel shouted as he grabbed the handles of Juvia's wheelchair.

"GAJEEL! TAKE CARE OF JUVIA-CHAN AND MAKE SOME FRIENDS!!!" The red-eyed male got aggravated and turn back to his father in the police car.

"I KNOW, DAD!!! GO TO WORK AND SAVE LIVES OR SOMETHING ALREADY!!!" He shouts back, raising his metal arm to slam the car door shut and accidentally breaking the glass window on impact again.

"DAMN IT, GAJEEL!!! AND HERE'S YOUR DAMN BAG!!!!" He hears his father shout as he threw his son's bag into his face and began to drive away, leaving the giant black-haired boy ranting on about his father's aim with his blue-haired sister in the wheelchair in a giggling fit.

"That motherfucker... I'll break another door in the house later then." Gajeel begins to push his sister's wheelchair along.

"Gajeel-kun?" He hears his sister ask.

"Yeah, Juvs?" Gajeel answers.

"Does Gajeel-kun think that Juvia will like this school? After what happened at Courage in the Phantom Lord class..."

"That will never happen again, ya hear? I'll never leave you like that a-hole Bora and those other bastards. Besides, Dad said that this school had some pretty good reviews. It should be absolutely fine-"

A sudden scream cut him off along with the adding of a, "Damn it!", by another male voice.

"Gajeel-kun, it came from over there!" Juvia points over to a tree right by the school entrance.

Wheeling the blunette with him, Gajeel and Juvia saw a blunette male rub his head from going smack into the tree.

"Hey, man. Are you okay?" Gajeel helps the male blunette up, seeing a pair of brown eyes and a red tattoo printed over his right eye.

"When the hell did they plant this thing here..." The male groans as he chuckles, "Thanks though. Just my disability being a bitch, that's all."

"Disability...?" Gajeel retrieves a cane and a pair of sunglasses from the ground as he helps the guy up and then he noticed: The guy's pupils don't dilate in the sunlight.

"You can't see?" Gajeel asks.

"Being blind is the ultimate bitch. It doesn't get worse than that really." The male chuckles some more, holding out his hand towards the black-haired giant.

"Jellal Fernandez." Gajeel shakes his hand and gives him his stuff.

"Gajeel Redfox and that's my sis, Juvia Lockser." He points over to Juvia waving.

"Juvia is pleased to meet you, Jellal-san." The blunette in the wheelchair smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine. By any chance, are you two transfers to Class A?" Jellal asks, readjusting the sunglasses over his eyes.

"Fairy Tail, right?" Gajeel asks.

"That's what the class nickname is, yes." Jellal nods as Gajeel answers, "Yeah, Juvia and I just transferred here and they placed us in that class. Said we could fit in there."

"You wouldn't mind going together?" Jellal asks.

"Not at all, although, I will warn ya. I suck at directions." That comment made the blind man laugh.

"Better than hitting trees."

* * *

 

The fourth student is a young upcoming writer who just can't seem to catch a break. To think, she was only there for a month of freshman year and then, shit happened and now...

"Has it really been that long that I got this lost?!" the frustrated blonde's shouts rang through the empty halls.

After arriving at the school with her new artificial limb in place, she was nervous about how she would introduce herself to Class A's elite students.

I mean, they aren't in Class A for nothing!

Now, if only she could find the classroom!!!

She went to adjust the fingers holding the school map on her arm when one of the wooden fingers fell off.

"Damn screw keeps falling off too!" The blonde quickly picks the wooden finger from the floor as she heard the quiet squeaking of wheels and the step-clop of shoes coming towards where she was.

It was then when she encountered some particularly remarkable people.

"Oi, you trying to find Class A too?" A large black-haired male asks as she begins examines the strange group.

There was a giant black-haired boy with red eyes, piercings and a metal arm rolling around a blunette girl without legs in a wheelchair with another blunette holding a cane and wearing the sunglasses made for blind people. So, in other words, more handicaps. Just perfect.

"Yeah. I am." The blonde sighs, thanking God that she finally wasn't alone anymore.

"Got a name?" The giant asks.

"Lucy Heartfilia, new transfer." Lucy smiles, walking over to the three.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox."

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, Gajeel-kun's sister."

"And I'm Jellal Fernandez. And yes, I have no idea what you look like."

"Nice to meet you all. Yeah, I'm terribly lost... You have any idea where to go?" Lucy asks as Gajeel grabs the map from her and cringes.

"Why is this place so fucking huge?!" he curses as Jellal grabs it from him and runs his fingers over it (which is how he reads but, the others are only assuming and Gajeel is slightly freaked about it).

"We're in the area where Classes E-G roam. Class A is a whole floor up." Jellal says.

"Well, fuck. Where's an elevator?"

* * *

 

Those four eventually found an elevator and they finally reached the door that would lead inside to the homeroom of Class A.

"Juvia's scared..." Juvia adjusts the skirt over her legless torso.

"Don't worry, Juvs. Any of them fuck with you, I'll kick their ass to Neverland." Gajeel smirks, making her giggle.

"Alright, let's do this." Jellal nods and Lucy grabs the doorknob.

And that is how it all starts.


	10. Gajeel - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the new guy is hard enough but, when you're 6'2 with teeth like a shark and a metal arm to spare, it's really hard for people not to notice you. And in special cases, it gets worse when they find out you suck at dodgeball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAYYYYY
> 
> Now that the prologues have all been made, it's time for the POVs to begin! Annnnnnnnnndddd, our lucky first POV goes to our beloved iron dragon slayer, Gajeel (who I think is kind copying Bucky from Avengers right now...)!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Kill me now.

* * *

 

 

As soon as the homeroom door was open, all eyes fell on the four of us.

God damn it, they're all staring. They always fucking stare. I even covered up my arm this time but, they still all fucking stare. My eye twitches as those fuckers kept staring and Juvia gently smacked my hand.

"Gajeel-kun, you'll pop a vein. Stop it." Juvia scolds from her chair.

"Alright, alright. Geez." I begin to wheel Juvia inside as the other two follow me.

There was one woman in the classroom and I'll admit, she's pretty hot but, not really my type. Her long white hair is left out and her large blue eyes sparkle in excitement as she sees us. An equally large grin is plastered onto her face as she says sweetly, "Well, hello there! You four must be the new transfer students! My name is Mirajane Strauss and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year."

"Thank you." Lucy smiles back.

"Well, don't be shy! Introduce yourselves." Ms. Strauss giggles.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you all!" the blonde smiles.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox. Don't piss me off." I growled.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, Gajeel-kun's little sister." Juvia also smiles.

"And I'm Jellal Fernandez." the blind guy was faced towards the board.

"Jellal-san, you might want to turn around.", Lucy whispers.

"Oh! Right!" the guy quickly turns to the class, a blush on his face from embarrassing himself.

The redhead with the eyepatch in front was amused. She giggled when he blushed, which made him blush more.

"Well, take a seat wherever there's space." Ms. Strauss allows us to choose our seats.

Thank god, there were two empty seats in the back for me and Juvia to sit by each other. Meanwhile, Lucy helped Jellal into a seat next to the redhead and she ended up sitting next to a pink-haired guy that looks like an idiot and has two fake limbs, his right arm and left leg, with flames painted on them.

My eyes scanned across the room while Ms. Strauss went on with the morning announcements.

There was a guy sitting on the other side of the pinkette with his left arm being fake, like mine, and the two glare at each other. He also happens to slowly be unbuttoning his shirt for some reason. Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like him...

The redhead was busy writing down all the notes and adjusts the eyepatch so that it remained covering her right eye. There also seems to be a dark aura coming off of her, especially when she gave a death glare to the two morons across the room and they hid in fear. Okay, note to not mess with her.

I finally came across a small blunette whose feet barely touched the ground as she sat in her seat. And something about her just clicked in me. She was small, that was for fucking sure. Short blue locks that go up to her shoulders are pulled back in an orange headband tied around her head. Red glasses are pushed against her large brown eyes as she concentrates on the page she was reading from. Her right hand was a prosthetic with moveable joints in the fingers. Suddenly, one of the joints on her hand had a screw come loose so, her entire pinkie fell off.

She squealed slightly in embarrassment as she tried to grab her finger and desperately place it back on the spot it came from. She eventually succeeded and breathed a sigh of relief before mumbling something about her fake hand being stupid and going back to her book.

"Stop staring at her, Gajeel-kun." the giggles from Juvia made me snap out of my observing and I tried to hide my slowly-turning-red face.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 

After finding out about some of the god-awful teachers in this school, like Mr. Justine in the history class (a dramatic gay asshole) and Mr. Bickslow (an annoying freaky-looking asshole) for the chemistry class, it finally came down to the geometry class.

"Oh, shit..." I cursed and Juvia asks, "Gajeel-kun?"

"I forgot that he teaches this class..." Why did I have to only remember fucking now?

"Oh... Him?" Juvia asks and I nod.

The loud thumps come inside as the geometry teacher makes himself known. He is tall, kind of like my father's height so, he's about three inches taller than me, extremely tan, shaved black hair that's starting to turn gray on the bottom half and stern dark eyes. The scar right on his left eyebrow was what confirmed my suspicions.

"Good morning, class and welcome to Geometry for those who are starting with us today." his deep voice was interrupted by a sip of his kiwi juice box.

"I am Pantherlily Redfox and I will be your instructor." This guy is my godfather, Papa Lily.

Ever since I could remember, Pantherlily AKA Papa Lily has been a second father to me. In fact, he is my legal godfather, which I have absolutely no problem with. Still, with him as my geometry teacher, all hell will break loose...

* * *

 

"So... much... homework..." I groaned with my head on the table in Ms. Evergreen's English class.

"Gajeel-kun, you have to get up. It's time for gym class." Juvia says.

"Oh god, NO!" I groaned more.

* * *

 

Dear god, PLEASE, kill me now.

 

 

* * *

 

I fucking hate gym. It's too fucking hot for this anyway. WHY ARE WE OUTSIDE IN THIS BLASTED HEAT FOR FUCKING GYM ANYWAY?!

I groaned, seeing Juvia and Jellal sitting out on the side since one can't walk and the other can't see for shit. Lucky bastards. Juvia yells about how she wants to be in gym so bad but, when I tell her that she's crazy, she spazzes out and starts talking Captain America and Deadpool and it annoys the fuck out of me!!!

"So, you're Gajeel, right?" I look down from where they were and I find that pinkette idiot from class.

He's definitely shorter than I am, at least up to my shoulders and I'm being nice about it. He's got this ridiculously spiky pink hair and this stupid confident toothy grin plastered on his face and green eyes that matched the same grin. His right arm, both real and prosthetic, were crossed over his chest in that confident pose he tried to hold. I even got a better look at the prosthetic on his left leg. Probably the same material but, not as advanced as the small blunette's from this morning. It's also not as cool as my metal arm but, I'll give him credit. He at least tried. He also painted flames on his limbs. 

Great. He's probably that happy-go-lucky, hot-blooded guy.

"That's the name. And you are?" I ask.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel and around here, I'm the Fire Dragon!" he starts to laugh when another guy hits him in the face and knocks him over.

"Quit playing around! You look like a moron with all your laughing!" It was the guy that Natsu was glaring at in class.

He wasn't as tall as me but, he was slightly taller than Natsu. He has dark spiky hair but, not as spiky as Natsu's with equally dark eyes to match. His left arm was probably made of the same material as Natsu's but, he actually painted ice patterns on it, which was actually pretty nice to look at. His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was undone, which meant that he was slowly succumbing to the heat. He also seems to be Natsu's opposite, pretty chill and cold-blooded but, he sometimes means well. There's still something I don't like about him though...

"Sorry about him. I'm Gray Fullbuster." he gets hit back by Natsu.

"You wanna fight or something, ice princess?!" Natsu shouts and the two go head to head.

"I'll take you on anytime, ash-for-brains!" Gray shouts back as his shirt suddenly ends up on my face in their fight and the fucking shirt was sweaty!

"Motherfucker!" I shouted as I was going to join in on the fighting when suddenly-

"LINE THE FUCK UP!!! IT'S TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!!!" a loud whistle is heard by a booming male voice.

Instantly, we all lined up and I found the source of the booming voice. He was probably Papa Lily's height and there's a lightning-shaped scar over his right eye. Terrific, it's another blonde asshole. Beside him, there was a woman with long blue hair wearing nothing but a bikini. She doesn't seem too bad-

"Today, we're going to play dodgeball!" she shouts.

Fuck. Spoke too soon.

"The blonde's name is Coach Laxus Dreyar and the chick next to him is the assistant coach, Aquarius Heartfilia. He's pretty much an asshole but, I've heard that he's actually quite the teddy bear around his girlfriend. Meanwhile, she's the coach of the swimming team and rumor has it that she's got a daughter going here." Natsu whispers over to me.

I immediately look over to Lucy, who was shivering in fear of the blunette. I know how you feel, bunny girl. That's me most days with Papa Lily.

"Oi! Natsu, Gray and the kid with the piercings, take off your shirts! You're skins! The rest of you are shirts unless you want to join them!" Laxus shouts as I groan.

"Oh, come on..." I sigh, removing my shirt and throwing it to Juvia to handle.

"So, you three are on that side and everyone else is on the other! GET MOVING!" he blows his whistle and I groan again.

"How the fuck is this fair?!" I shouted.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were getting pumped up.

"Today'll be the day!" Natsu shouts.

"The day we beat Erza in dodgeball!" Gray also shouts as Aquarius blows her whistle.

"PLAY BALLS, INGRATES!" she throws a whole bucket of red balls on the court and then, everything went to hell.

"GYM REALLY ISN'T MY THING!!!" I was dodging every ball but, I'm stuck running around in defense.

"Gajeel, grab a dodgeball and aim for the redhead!" Gray shouts.

How are those two not getting hit?! Anyway, I do end up getting a ball and I try to hit the redhead in the eyepatch, who they call Erza. I throw the ball with my metal arm but, I ended up missing by a second and then, five dodgeballs hit me at once, knocking me over.

"Son of a bi-" I got hit again in the face.

"Gajeel, you okay?!" Gray shouts as I slowly start to stand up.

"Does it loo-" I got hit in the chest with two more balls, knocking the air out of me.

"Jesus fuck, I'm out already-" the next three balls hit me in the crotch.

"OH MY-" The next thing I know, I land on my back and everything goes dark.

* * *

 

"-jeel-kun?"

"-ajeel-kun!"

"GAJEEL-KUN!" a female voice screams, making me jump up.

"I'M UP! WHAT'S THE TROUBLE- Oh, my motherfucking head..." I groan, holding my head in pain.

"Gajeel-kun should be careful. He was unconscious for a little while." I see Juvia patting my forehead with a wet cloth.

"What happened?" I ask, realizing that I was probably in the nurse's office.

"Gajeel-kun lost in dodgeball. The coach said that you suck." Juvia says bluntly.

"Well, there goes my dignity and pride..." I groan again as Juvia hands me my lunch.

"Also... Juvia has something else to say..." Juvia starts to twiddle her thumbs as a light blush appears on her face.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask, chomping into my taco.

"Gajeel-kun, I think I'm in love." And I choke on my food.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" I shout as she starts giggling.

"Juvia has fallen head over heals!"

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dear god, kill me now...


	11. Natsu - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's a cop, big bro's a teacher and little bro's practically a cat so, if you fuck up in your classes, expect death glares for a month. Only option to fix things: start a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, now we give Natsu's POV a try!

That was fun. Well, except for the part where I lost to Erza in dodgeball. And I had to team up with Gray of all people. Gajeel was okay, I guess, but, man... He sucks.

* * *

 

August 5, 2015

Those new students were rather interesting though. They're kinda like me, having missing parts of themselves. I mean, Gajeel was kinda cool but, seemed a bit of a jackass. I suppose he'll be just as annoying as Gray although, I always love a new rival challenging me. Jellal seemed pretty chill for a blind guy too. I hope we get along this year. Juvia was cute but, I think she's more of Ice Prick's kind of girl. The blonde girl though... What was her name again? Luigi? No... Lucas? No! Lu... LUCY! Her name is Lucy! Damn, was she hot. Golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes-

Almost like...

* * *

 

_Blue skies. White clouds. Golden fields. A woman with sakura pink hair blowing in the breeze of a warm summer day._

_"Natsu..." her voice was just as warm as the sun lighting up those golden fields._

_"Mom?" I tried to call out for her but, she kept running from me._

_"Mom?!" I tried shouting again but, she still kept going._

_Why was she running from me? Was it something I had done? Does Mom not want me anymore?_

_"MOM!"_

* * *

 

 

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, GET UP!!!" The sound of the airhorn kept at the front of the classroom is what finally got me to snap out of my dream.

Where was I again? Oh yeah! It's Earth Science-

"Natsu..." a stern voice was speaking over my desk and I look up to see my teacher.

Oh yeah, it's Earth Science... With my brother...

My older brother's name is Zeref Dragneel and he's twenty-one, making him four years older than me. Out of everyone in my family that I can remember, there's not one person that I can say that my brother takes after particularly well. While my mother and I had pink hair the color of salmon, my brother's hair was pitch black, just like the night sky. Nowadays, he leaves his hair in a ponytail and his bangs to frame his face. The only physical thing we had in common was our eyes, the color was dark, almost black if you looked at it a certain way and you might even see a hint of green and red if you make us mad. 

Speaking of making us mad, why does Zeref-nii look angry at me? Oh... I fell asleep again...

"After class, Natsu." Zeref sighs grumpily as he walks back to the front of the room to discuss more on tectonic plates.

Damn it, I've got to stop doing that. Maybe staying up on  _that_ project isn't such a good idea after all... The bell rings, signaling the end of class but, not for me. As the others finally scurred out of the classroom, Gray and Gajeel chuckle at me sulking in my seat and I flick them off with my flame-painted arm. Fucking assholes... I hope they get their asses handed to them by Erza and that blonde bastard in gym!

I stick my tongue out at them too, making my brother notice and making him chuckle, "Still childish as ever, even after so long..."

He removes the red glasses from over his dark eyes and set them on the table, walking over to my desk and standing next to me.

"You really haven't changed since the accident..." he somberly smiles at me as I grip my arm, slightly chipping the paint off the flames.

"Is that a bad thing, Zeref-nii?" I asked and he begins to ruffle my spiky pink head.

"No, I suppose not. I'm glad actually. I was worried that you were having  _those_ dreams again..." I grab his hand messing with my hair and strengthen my grip on it.

"Don't worry about me, Zeref-nii. I'm fine." I smile at him and he sighs, giving a smile back.

"Okay... But, that still won't excuse you from sleeping in my class _again_ , Natsu!"

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

 

 

The last bell rang for school to end. I sigh, slumping back in my seat and yawning. It's been a long and tiring day. I can't wait to just go home and sleep. Wait-

Why do I feel like I forgot something though?

I get up, grabbing my backpack and making my way to my locker.

* * *

 

 

"Zeref-nii!" I call out into the hallway as I was skipping to his classroom.

"Natsu!" he shouts back as I see him turn off the lights and lock the door on the way out.

"So, did you call Dad and told him we're heading home?" I asked.

"Yes, Natsu. I did." Zeref hung his key back on the lanyard around his neck.

"Okay... And about today?" I smiled, hoping he hadn't told Dad about me sleeping in class again.

"Yes, Natsu. I told him about that too. He said that he also found out you were failing Geometry and Global Studies. He said to mention that you're grounded." Zeref gave his smug smirk and I frowned.

"I hate you.", I said as he opened the school door open for me.

"Love you too, little brother." he chuckles as we exit the school building.

* * *

 

 

Since the accident and even a little bit afterward, I've been living with my brother, my adopted little brother and our foster father in a nice little house near the school. My foster father is a cop so, the money in the house wasn't exactly enough to pay rent sometimes. Fortunately, when Zeref turned nineteen, he earned his teaching degree (cause my bro is a smartass motherfucker) and started helping Dad with the bills. Happy, at least that's his nickname, is my adopted brother. I found him in a box in the street when he was a baby and I just fell in love with him. I mean, who would leave an innocent baby in a box in the street? Seriously, who does that?!

Anyway, the tiny blunette is twelve and goes around in a sleeveless blue hoodie and green shorts with fish-printed sneakers. If you pull the hood up, he'd have cat ears to show on his baby blue head. Igneel couldn't say no to me when I found him. I know that with him around, I'll need to find a job soon to start pitching in too but, I don't know who'd hire a pyrotechnic with a missing arm and leg and absolutely no skill for staying in one place.

My foster father goes by the name of Igneel Dragneel. He is not exactly a man you could easily please. So, having him as a father for the adolescent half of your life can be... Interesting, so to speak. He was caring and loving, as a father should be and protective, so very protective. But, don't get me wrong, he ain't no pushover. He can be strict too.

As we pull up into the driveway, Happy was waving to us on the porch.

"Natsu-nii, Zeref-nii!" he shouted happily as he stuck a sardine in his mouth.

I still don't know how he can eat those things just out of the can.

"Hi, Happy!" I got out of the car and messed with his fuzzy blue head.

"Natsu!" Zeref shouts and Happy begins to chuckle.

"Are you in trouble again?" he pulls a smug smirk and I frown.

"Natsu's in trouble~!" he rolls the 'r' sound. God, he's such a cat.

"Oh, shut it!" I shout, opening the front door of the house and going into the kitchen, only to greeted by my foster father sitting at the dining room table.

"Hi, Igneel..." I nervously laughed. Needless to say, he didn't look happy with me.

"Natsu... I heard from Zeref that you were sleeping in class again." Igneel crossed his arms over his chest as Zeref and Happy came into the room and sat at the table.

"Yeah... I was ex- Studying! I was studying for Mr. Evergreen's class! Yep!" I tried to make an excuse and Igneel raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu, for one thing, you suck at lying. Second, Ms. Evergreen is a woman. Thirdly, you don't study for anything except Chemistry so, spill it. What are you hiding?" Zeref tore my lie apart and started to pull the pressure onto me.

"Um..." There was no out to this and if I made another excuse, I'd probably just get caught again.

"I hate to do this, son but, you've left me no choice. Arm." Igneel pulls his hand out, commanding me to hand over my flame arm.

Shit. Still, I can't argue with my officer father so, I popped off the arm and handed it over to him. He instantly went and unwrapped the bandages covering the deltoid and began to dig out of the hollowness. Then, he discovered my secret project: Bombs.

Like I said, I'm a pyrotechnician with missing limbs and only have one extremely good grade in Chemistry. Instead of studying, I made little mini-bombs using anything I can find. Right now, Igneel just found the largest of my stash: the classic Cherry Bomb. Cherry bombs are lethal, if in the wrong hands and I only have one hand so... Probably not a good idea for me to handle it.

"Natsu, what have I told you about making assault weapons and stashing them in your limbs?!" Igneel shouts and Happy snickers for me being in trouble.

"Not to do it?" I laughed and Igneel and Zeref were not amused.

"And I thought we wouldn't need to do this..." Igneel sighs and Zeref pulls out his computer from his bag.

"What?!" I was slightly afraid of what they might have in store for me.

Zeref logs into his computer and pulls up the school website. From there, he pulls out a... Club application sheet?

"It seems that you have too much time on your hands if you can make so many homemade bombs during class. So, Igneel and I were talking and we believe that putting you in a club will help with all... This." Zeref points to my non-living limbs and my bombs, only making Happy laugh harder.

"With what? Accepting that I'm a cyborg?" I scoffed, grabbing an apple and chomping into it.

"No, it's to channel all this energy into a club activity." Zeref pulls on his glasses as he begins to read off the list of clubs I can go into with my condition.

I don't really like the clubs at my school. Besides, I don't exactly fit in with most people, given that in my spare time I make cherry bombs and have two missing limbs. The only way that I might actually enjoy being in a club if there were others like me in it... But, there are others like me in school. Gray and Erza and Gajeel and that cute blonde too... What if-

"What if I make my own club?" I ask and Zeref and Igneel perked up.

"What do you mean?" Zeref asks.

"What you do mean what do I mean? I'll never be able to fit in with the students in all the other clubs so, I'll make my own club with people just like me! I'll even invite Gray for christ's sake!" I shout and Zeref begins to chuckle.

"If you're that determined to even start a club with Gray Fullbuster of all people, I'm sure you can make one work." he begins to type on his computer, "So, what exactly do you want to call this club of yours, Natsu?"

"Hmm... What about the Amputee Club?"


	12. Lucy - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight scarred people all in one room, all with a similar story to share... But, why does this bad feeling keep growing inside the blonde's stomach?

 August 6, 2015

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

I was just sitting there in class when he unexpectedly greeted me with a determined grin on his face. I had only met him the day before and if I recall, he was actually quite handsome (not like I'd never tell him that; he looks kinda like an idiot and I don't want to boost his ego).

He had wild spiky pink hair and eyes that shone a bright fiery green. His uniform shirt was slightly wrinkled, the tie was sloppy and the sleeves were pulled up to some point above his elbows. His right prosthetic arm was covered in hand painted flames of red, orange and yellow with even a few bits of white thrown it. The paint itself also needed to be redone, given that it was starting to chip off and was now covered in white bandages. From what I also remember, his left leg would also be a prosthetic.

Which means, he was exactly like me. And here he was, standing right in front of my desk.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. You're Luigi, right?" he smiles and I got annoyed.

"It's Lucy!" I shout and he apologizes, slamming a poster on the table for me to look at.

"I want you to join my club!" he shouted this with pride, it seemed and I picked up the paper.

It seemed like a normal flyer for a club, given that it looked like a unicorn threw up on it from all the glitter glue and crayon marks. And in big, bold red letters was the name of this supposed club. And I read it and I asked the kinda cute pinkette grinning at me:

"Quick question though... What the hell is an Amputee Club?"

* * *

 

 

_I grew up in a big house in the countryside with only my parents, my brothers and my one sister. However, my mother died when I was very young so, I don't have many memories of her. The memories that I do hold of her are usually of when she told me stories to help me when I felt lonely. When she died, my father ignored me and since we lived in the pretty secluded house, there weren't many children my age to play with. I wasn't completely alone though._

_Before I was born, my mother would get sick a lot so, she never thought she could have a child. So, she then adopted three children to live with her and I happened to be the miracle baby. Growing up, I had two big brothers and an older sister to call my family._

_The eldest of my brothers was called Capricorn or as I like to call him, Goat. He was always mature for his age and wore sunglasses everywhere he went for no reason. Mom trained him in martial arts and he won several tournaments for it so, needless to say, he was pretty overprotective of me when she died. One of his largest pet peeves was when his white hair would always grow out too fast, blending in with his extremely pale skin. By the time he turned twelve, he'd have a mullet in less than three days! Although, he doesn't usually mind about his goatee, just as long as he shaves everyday._

_My older elder brother was called Cancer, the fabulous crabman! If Capricorn was the mature one, Cancer was definitely the one most connected to his feminine side. Mom found him kinda interesting when she first adopted him, since he enjoying looking at all the fashion magazines instead of the monster trucks on television. So, she taught him everything she knew on makeup and hair and clothes and everything, to make up for not being able to teach me when I became older. He himself is a pretty gorgeous guy, tan skin, bright red hair in dreadlocks and sunglasses gleaming green in the lenses whenever he had a fashion breakthrough._

_And finally, there is my sister, Aquarius, a real life mermaid. Capricorn and Cancer always described Aquarius as a rebel in her youth, being such a tomboy and getting into fights at school because of it. She was short, had royal blue hair and dark blue eyes, which people saw as pretty strange. She was extremely frustrated with some personal issues and no one knew how to handle her situation. So, one day, Mom took her to a pool and fell in love with swimming. She was then known as the mermaid of her swim teams for being so fast in the water and from winning so many championships for her school. Nowadays, she's the assistant coach for the gym class and coach for the school's swim team. She also has a boyfriend named Scorpio, one of the school's Earth Science teachers with a love for things that involve sand._

_I had them for awhile but, they were so much older than I was, at least ten years apart. When my father died of cancer in middle school, I kinda locked myself up and I couldn't bear to ask my siblings to help. Then, I had my accident and my arm was taken from me. It sucked, no doubt about that but, I was finally able to let them in after so long._

_Nowadays, I lived with them in a nice apartment building that's kinda owned by my family: **the Celestial House**._

* * *

 

 

 

The bell signified the end of the school day. Aquarius wasn't in school today so, I have to assume that she's homesick. Then again... Mr. Scorpio was absent today too. Whatever, I'll nag about it to her later-

A piece of paper fell off my desk. It was that boy's poster. What was his name again?

Right. It was Natsu Dragneel, Mr. Zeref's brother, I think.

He told me to join his club so out of the blue this morning. Yet, out of all the clubs in this school, I've never heard of one like his. An Amputee Club: a club filled with nothing but people with missing limbs and disabilities that make them different from the normal. It's probably the only place the school I could fit in pretty well... I vigorously shake my head. I told him that I'd think about it and that's what I'll do so, don't go jumping to conclusions yet, Lucy!

As I finally reached the gate of the apartment complex, I see my cousin, Loke, with his ginger hair in a wild state, face slightly flushed and cheeks covered in glittery pink lip gloss.

"Aries again, cuz?" I ask, smirking at him.

"She's my muse, cuz. Can't live without her." he sends a smirk back as I walk up the step to the door where my family stayed.

"I'm home-" the next thing I knew, I get a fish slap to the face.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" I hear the shouts of Aquarius as she held the dead fish in her hands in anger.

"WHY A DEAD FISH?!" I shout back at her and we clonk heads.

"Welcome home, Lucy." Capricorn sees us and properly greets me.

"Capricorn, help me out! Didn't we say no later than 5:00?!" Aquarius shouts as Capricorn takes my backpack for me.

"You said no later than 5:00. I said no later than 7:00." Capricorn says and I get away before Aquarius explodes again.

Well, this is a normal day for me. Get up, put on the arm, go to school, come home, deal with the siblings, eat, sleep. That's supposed to be the normal routine. Yet, today was different. That guy asked me to be in his club. And he wasn't just some normal guy! He was pretty cute and seemed like an idiot but, he was just like me, missing a few pieces of himself, both physically and mentally (at least, I assume about the mental part. He seems to be too happy to be psychologically scarred.).

As soon as I dragged myself into my room, I flopped face first on the bed, being careful and minding my arm.

"What should I do?" I asked myself as I turned around to look at my blank ceiling.

_"Well, it's a club for amputated people, duh." he chuckles and I place the paper back down on the desk._

_"Why ask me? I barely know you." I grab my backpack and he shows me his arm._

_"Because, I feel the same pain as you do."_

_"You don't even know me! This is the first time we've ever had a conversation!" I push him out of the way and he grabs my wrist softly._

_"Wait, Luigi-"_

_"LUCY! MY NAME IS LUCY! L-U-C-Y! LUCY! If you can't even get that right, then don't ask me to join your club!" I get out of his grip, leaving and he shouts, "At least think about it!"_

I'm not exactly good at making friends. I mean, look at how I reacted. He didn't even do anything to me and I screamed at him. So, even if I do help him with his club, what's the chance that I'll even like it? What if I'm different or something stupid like that? Who am I kidding? I'm such an idiot...

I groan, grabbing a pillow and smothering my face in it so I could muffle out my screams of frustrations.

"You're home?" I hear Cancer's scissors snipping and I pry the pillow of my face to see him in my doorway.

"Hey." I sigh as I sit up and his face twists with disgust, grabbing my frizzy blonde hair and cringing at every second.

"It was so beautiful this morning! What in god's name happened at that school?!" he immediately grabbed his equipment and getting to work on repairing my hair.

"It's called school, remember?" he chuckles as he sprays something in my hair.

"Speaking of which, how did it go? Were there cute boys?" I flinch, blushing madly and he starts laughing.

"N-No! There weren't any- Why are you laughing?!" I cross my arms over my chest, trying to wipe the damn blush off and he wipes tears from his eyes.

"I haven't seen you react like that in years! So, there is a boy!" he giggles mischievously and I became grumpy.

"No, there isn't." I said and he began brushing the split ends away.

"Well, something's got to be bothering you. I can see it in your face, Lucy." he says and my frown softens, allowing a sigh to come out of my lips.

"I don't know what to do, that's all. I guess I just really don't want to mess this up this time and you know, get run over by cars-" I freeze and he stops brushing my hair.

"The accident wasn't your fault, Lucy." Cancer pats my back and I grab my forehead.

"I know but, still..." I breathe in and I look over at him, "Cancer?"

"Yes?" he was slightly confused but, I was determined to get this right.

"You're good with people. Can you teach me how to make friends?"

* * *

 

August 7, 2015 

There he is. The boy from yesterday. Natsu Dragneel.

He's arguing with a raven-haired boy, who I believe is his rival (or something...), Gray Fullbuster. I can't look at him in the eye yet, at least, not after my outburst yesterday. Okay, Lucy... You've got this! Today, you're going to make a friend and make big brother Cancer proud!

* * *

 

The bell for lunch rang and I see Natsu get up from his seat and Gray made a snarky comment at him, getting him all flustered as he growls. Now's my chance!

"N-Natsu-san!" I shout and the pinkette turns to me.

"Lucy?" he asks.

He got my name right this time... I breathe in and out and walk towards him. Once I was in front of him, I bowed, "I'm apologizing for my behavior yesterday! It was childish and inappropriate and rude of me since we have never conversed before then-"

"Woah, woah!" he grabs my shoulders and our eyes meet, "Calm down, Lucy! I'm not mad!" he smiles and I stand up, adjusting my arm.

"Oh... Right..." I weakly chuckle and I suddenly realized that we were the only ones left in the room.

"So, what'd ya want to talk about?" he ask, pulling up his chair and sitting his arms on the back.

"Well, it's about your club..." I grabbed at my arm.

"You thought about it?" his eyes flash green in excitement and I nodded.

"I'll join-" he jumps up, having his chair fall to the ground as he did.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!!!" he was extremely happy to say the least.

"But!" I shout again and he stopped in place.

"I'm doing it on one condition." he looks over at me and smiles.

"Name it." he smirks and I blush slightly at how cute it was.

"I assume you're going to be the president of this club, correct?"

"Yep."

"So... I want to be your vice." I say and he smiles, grabbing my hands.

"As you wish!" he chuckles and I smile as well.

Step one on making friends: introduce yourself. Check.


	13. Gray - 1 and Levy - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Natsu and Lucy forming the Amputee Club, they're going to need to find a few members to make things official. Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired boy has a moment with the girl in the sticker-covered wheelchair and the shrimp finds an interest in the new bad boy.

August 7, 2015

"THERE!" the pinkette slams the registration form onto the desk as his brother adjusts his glasses, "I MADE A CLUB! IN YOUR FACE, ZEREF!"

"Natsu, did you even read the terms and conditions to making a club?" Zeref asks and Natsu's confidence broke.

His brother sighs, "Obviously not, by that expression. Natsu, to form a working club in the academy, you need at least eight active members. If you're the president and Miss Heartfilia is the vice president, you're going to need a secretary to keep up with all the paperwork and a treasurer to manage the club's funds. You're also going to need a faculty advisor that is willing to take time out of their schedule to deal with supervising."

"You could be the faculty advisor." Lucy suggests.

"I already signed for it. No other teacher would dare to help a club run by my brother. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a troublemaker." Zeref says.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Elfman was sitting next to me in the chem lab!" Natsu shouts.

"And?" Zeref says.

"Or the fact that ice prick was holding the silver nitrate." Natsu remembered another time.

"And?" Zeref rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Or that one time Loke had too much hair gel on." Natsu was twiddling his fingers like a child.

"So, that was why Loke's hair was scorched off!" Lucy remembered the time her cousin came home with slightly burnt hair.

"WHATEVER! What's your point, Zeref-nii?!" Natsu shouts.

"You. Cause. Nothing. But. TROUBLE!" Zeref rubs his forehead and sighs, "You and Miss Heartfilia should go find some new recruits for your club."

"But, it's free period-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! SO, GET GOING!" Natsu was chased out by his brother while Lucy slowly walks after him, sighing in regret for what she just might've gotten herself into.

"He's going to kill me one of these days..." Zeref sighs as he hears knocking on the door frame.

He looks up and sees a girl with a mess of light blonde hair in pigtails and a pair of warm green eyes. Her school uniform was tidy as always.

"Knock, knock. School newspaper's here!" the cheery voice of the girl could be hear as she slips in and closes the door behind her.

"Mavis..." Zeref says as the blonde places the thick pile of newsprint on his desk.

"Thought you could use the company." she says as he turns to her on his swivel chair and she innocently sat on his lap, legs wrapping around his waist.

"You lock the door?" Zeref asks as he pulls off his glasses and places them on the desk.

"I did. How much time?" Mavis asks as she slowly pulls his jacket off of his shoulders.

"I've got half an hour..." Zeref smirks as she warmly smiles.

"Good.” Mavis smiles, pulling her tie off as Zeref grabs her chin.

“I think need to loosen up anyway." He licks his lips.

“Mind helping me out a bit?” Zeref asks as Mavis grabs at his tie, loosening it enough so that it would come off with ease and she began to unbutton his shirt.

“You mean like this?” she smiles as one of his hands go under her shirt.

“Just like that.” Mavis moaned feeling Zeref’s hands roam over her chest, kneading her breasts.

“Z-Zeref-kun…” Mavis completely unbuttons his shirt as she starts the first kiss, entangling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, pressing her heat against him.

“Come here, Mavis.” Zeref grabbed her hips and pressed her against his crotch.

“You left your windows closed again. It's hot in here.” He takes of her sweater vest and is quick to remove her dress shirt to find her in a pink, silk bra.

“I thought about wearing your favorite today…” She blushes, taking the ties out of her hair so that the light blonde curls would fall down her back.

“Thank you for wearing this for me.” Zeref smiles, kissing her neck as one of his hands continues to grasp at her breasts, slowly going under her bra.

“Zeref-kun…” Mavis moans and one of his hands leaves her breasts and goes under the uniform skirt, touching her wet heat over her panties.

"Hush, Mavis. We only have a few minutes longer." Zeref chuckles.

"You're mean."

"You know I love you."

"Do I know that?" she contemplates that for a second, seeing a sarcastic scowl form on his face.

She laughed, delicately placing her hands over his cheeks, "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

 

"What. In the utter. FUCK?!" Gray shouts as he quickly begins to get away from Mr. Zeref's classroom.

He curses at himself for going back to get his jacket. Like it really mattered. The cold from the air conditioning really didn't bother him as much as it did other people.

"At school though..." he shakes his head, desperately trying to rid himself of the thought.

Little would he know that his thought would land him into someone. In that second, he hit someone, having them both tumble down to the ground. Gray managed to get up first, rubbing his head with his plastic arm and groaning about hitting the marble floor. He cracks one of his dark eyes open and sees a head of blue hair, a girl lying on the ground with a wheelchair turned on it's side not too far from her. He recognized her. She's the new girl from his class, the one without-

He looked over her figure and seeing that her unusually long skirt was slightly lifted up along her thighs. She didn't really have legs, not even prosthetics. She had half of both her legs, at least to the point under the knees. There were bandages. Lots and lots of bandages, covering stumps were her calves and her feet were supposed to be. Once she realized her skirt was raised, she desperately tries to push it back down so no one else could stare.

"I-I'm sorry..." she squeaks out and Gray vigorously shook his head.

The fuck was he doing? She can't get up on her own! Help her, moron!

"No! It was my fault!" Gray shouts, immediately standing up to help the girl back into her wheelchair.

"You okay? Nothing else broke?" he asks, not wanting to make the girl suffer anymore than she looked like.

"Maybe..." she suddenly gasps dramatically, staring at a certain part of her wheelchair.

On the left handlebar looked to be a sticker of a man in a red suit. And his head was missing.

"MY DEADPOOL STICKER!!!" she screams and Gray flinches when dark blue eyes started to stare into his soul.

"U-Uh..." he was actually quite frightened of the legless right now.

"Juvia's stickers have suffered greatly... In order to compensate for your crime, Juvia orders you to become her slave!" she points a finger in his face and a confident smile was plastered on her face.

"Eh?" Gray was confused and then, he thought about it.

...

...

...

"EH?!"

* * *

  

 

> **“Buckley followed the three of them into the kitchen and asked, as he had at least once a day, “Where’s Susie?”**
> 
> **They were silent. Samuel looked at Lindsey.**
> 
> **“Buckley,” my father called from the adjoining room, “come play Monopoly with me.”**
> 
> **My brother had never been invited to play Monopoly. Everyone said he was too young, but this was the magic of Christmas. He rushed into the family room, and my father picked him up and sat him on his lap.**
> 
> **“See this shoe?” my father said.**
> 
> **Buckley nodded his head.**
> 
> **“I want you to listen to everything I say about it, okay?”**
> 
> **“Susie?” my brother asked, somehow connecting the two.**
> 
> **“Yes, I’m going to tell you where Susie is.”**
> 
> **I began to cry up in heaven. What else was there for me to do?**
> 
> **“This shoe was the piece Susie played Monopoly with,” he said. “I play with the car or sometimes the wheelbarrow. Lindsey plays with the iron, and when you mother plays, she likes the cannon.”**
> 
> **“Is that a dog?”**
> 
> **“Yes, that’s a Scottie.”**
> 
> **“Mine!”**
> 
> **“Okay,” my father said. He was patient. He had found a way to explain it. He held his son in his lap, and as he spoke, he felt Buckley’s small body on his knee-the very human, very warm, very alive weight of it. It comforted him. “The Scottie will be your piece from now on. Which piece is Susie’s again?”**
> 
> **“The shoe?” Buckley asked.**
> 
> **“Right, and I’m the car, your sister’s the iron, and your mother is the cannon.”**
> 
> **My brother concentrated very hard.**
> 
> **“Now let’s put all the pieces on the board, okay? You go ahead and do it for me.”**
> 
> **Buckley grabbed a fist of pieces and then another, until all the pieces lay between the Chance and Community Chest cards.**
> 
> **“Let’s say the other pieces are our friends?”**
> 
> **“Like Nate?”**
> 
> **“Right, we’ll make your friend Nate the hat. And the board is the world. Now if I were to tell you that when I rolled the dice, one of the pieces would be taken away, what would that mean?”**
> 
> **“They can’t play anymore?”**
> 
> **“Right.”**
> 
> **“Why?” Buckley asked.**
> 
> **He looked up at my father; my father flinched.**
> 
> **“Why?” my brother asked again.**
> 
> **My father did not want to say “because life is unfair” or “because that’s how it is”. He wanted something neat, something that could explain death to a four-year-old He placed his hand on the small of Buckley’s back.**
> 
> **“Susie is dead,” he said now, unable to make it fit in the rules of any game. “Do you know what that means?”**
> 
> **Buckley reached over with his hand and covered the shoe. He looked up to see if his answer was right.**
> 
> **My father nodded. "You won’t see Susie anymore, honey. None of us will.” My father cried. Buckley looked up into the eyes of our father and did not really understand.**
> 
> **Buckley kept the shoe on his dresser, until one day it wasn't there anymore and no amount of looking for it could turn up.”**

"Do you always read tragedies?" she squeaks, dropping the book from her hands and onto the floor.

She frowned, turning to meet the person that interrupted her and saw fire. His eyes were bright red, burning with color that made her shiver. Worst off, those eyes were staring down at her, making her feel smaller than she actually was. His black hair was long, spiky, flowing down his back and changing shape whenever he moved. A flash of silver could be reflected in her eyes wherever she could see. The boy had a lot of piercings to show off, not to mention the fact that the arm he had rested against the bookcase was completely metal as well.

"So, you're the mopey kind of girl who can never find love and results in tragedies?" he chuckles and she sees a wide smirk filled with sharp white teeth that contrasted to his tan skin.

"I am not!" she whisper-shouted, snatching her copy of Alice Sebold's The Lovely Bones and going back to try to find her page.

"You were at the part where the father is trying to explain death to the kid." the boy mentions and the small blunette slams her bookmark in.

"How look have you been standing there for?" she asks, removing her reading glasses and adjusting her left hand.

"Long enough to be distracted." he chuckles, removing his metal arm off the bookshelf and began following her into the back of the library.

"Well, you've had your fun. You can go away now." she shooed him away, hoping to be rid of him as she tries to find another book to rent.

 "You're fun to tease." he gives a smirk and I turn away, walking back to my table in the library to continue the story.

Needless to say, he followed me. He managed to grab the chair in front of me, swinging his legs around to sit down and have his arms rest against the headboard of the chair. He was still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Don't you have someone else to bother-" he interrupts me with a simple question.

"You ever read books about real romance?" he asks and I blink.

"What?" I was slightly confused by the context of his question,

"Here." he takes The Lovely Bones away from me and places it on the table before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to a shelf in the back of the library.

"Here. Read this." the boy grabs a particular book of a higher shelf and hands it to me.

I adjusted my glasses, reading the title as it recited as Fangirl by a Rainbow Rowell.

"Rainbow Rowell? A big guy like you reads books like this?" I was astonished by the tall, burly boy that towered five feet over me.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic." he gives a hearty chuckle as I grip on tightly to the book.

I like his laugh. I suppose if he could laugh like that, he couldn't be all bad.

Right?

Right.


End file.
